1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic sprinkling device and more particularly to such a device that can be preset through control means for spraying a specific area during operation, whether being used for watering land or as a fire extinguisher and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic sprinkling devices have long been used either singly or collectively for various purposes such as watering land, extinguishing fires, etc. However, most of them do not have control means for presetting and covering a specific area during operation, while those which do are unreliable due to their inefficiency.